Untitled
by AnumberAndNothingBut
Summary: Ok this is just a small part of what I'm working at right now..I would like some feedback on it..flames and everything are welcome...but please be gentle..its my first time :3 Rated for language


Let's Get It Started

"Words"-Spoken

'Words'-Thought

'Fuck you sun' Asuka thought as she walked down Torishiro street, the scorching heat making her yellow dress stick slightly to her damp skin, almost falling after tripping on one of the many cracks along the sidewalk. "Rrrr...Damn city so much money to build all these buildings but they can't keep their sidewalks decent, pft idiots" she said to no one in particular. She continued walking down the cracked sidewalk careful not to repeat her previous mistake when she noticed a small flower growing out of one of the many cracks. 'How pretty' she stopped for a second to gaze at the tiny white flower noticing that more would soon sprout, 'well I guess the stupid cracks hold some purpose'. Turning on Yorahiro Street she casually walked her way to a large building. 'Shinji better be up already' she thought as she got into the elevator 'I don't want to be late, we have **too** many things to do'.

The ride up the elevator was uneventful other than Asuka realizing exactly how early she was. 'Hmmm I could have looked at the flower a little longer' she thought while knocking at the plain red door three times. Seconds later a woman with short brown hair opened the door with a cheerful smile, "Good morning Asuka, your here earlier than usual" the woman said the smile never leaving her face. "Good morning Mrs. Ikari, is Shinji up yet?" Asuka asked, smiling as well, already knowing the answer to her question 'Of course he's not up yet' she thought to herself 'baka sleeps like a hibernating bear!' "Well" the woman said cheerfully "Shinji actually woke up early, said he had something important to do today any idea what?" "No clue Mrs. Ikari" Asuka said looking away 'Baka, is he **trying** to give us away?' "He's taking a shower as we speak, but he should be out in a few minutes; feel free to wait for him in his room" the older woman told her while closing the door, still smiling. "Thank you Mrs. Ikari I think I will" Asuka said making her way towards the kitchen seeing Shinji's dad there reading the paper. "Good morning Mr. Ikari, any good news today?" she asked. "Ah Asuka," he said putting down the newspaper so his face could be seen "good morning, great news today the city is finally going to start working on those damn sidewalks; about time too I've been noticing weeds sticking out of them". 'Weeds? Does he mean the flowers?' she thought. "Did your parents explain today's arrangements?" the man asked. "Yes Mr. Ikari they did; they didn't mention where they were going though" she thought her eyes closed and smiling. "Do not worry Asuka just official business; we'll be back by dinner tomorrow" going back to his light reading and waiting for his wife to get out of earshot, "so if you're smart you'll start the party at three and have everything clean by the same time tomorrow". Asuka tensed but recovered quickly "Mr. Ikari me and Shinji would never do that!" "Right, well you may sleep here if you'd like" he said, "your mother mentioned how you hate being alone". "Uh...thank you Mr. Ikari" she said walking to Shinji's room. "Oh and Asuka" he said making Asuka stop in her tracks, "give Shinji some time, trust me he'll come around". "Right, thank you again Mr. Ikari" she said as she entered Shinji's room. 'Give him some time!' she thought angrily 'the baka has had 10 years!' "Pft...Idiot I'm not waiting forever" she pouted.

Shinji walked into his room, only wearing a black towel, fully expecting to be alone. Yet as he took off said towel he was surprised to hear a very familiar scream. "Ah, pervert!" Asuka yelled. "Asuka!" he quickly covered himself blushing furiously realizing that Asuka was in the room as well "What the hell! This is **my **room!"."Well your mom said I could come in!" Asuka countered crimson in her cheeks. "That doesn't stop the fact that this is **my **room!" he said almost yelling. "Whatever baka!" she said turning her face still blushing "hurry up we have to buy the decorations!" "Yeah yeah, did my dad say anything?" he asked. "Yeah I think he's on to us" she said stealing a small glance. "He should, I told him, oh and I'm decent by the way" he said zipping up his black pants. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked looking at his bare chest. "He figured it out, something about it being too obvious" buttoning his black dress shirt "long story short he said admit it or no party". "Well it is kind of obvious huh?" Asuka said smiling. "Yeah but whatever he didn't mind just as long as we keep everyone away from their room" he smirked "didn't say anything about the liquor cabinet though". "We're going to drink?" she asked. "Doubt it but who knows" he said putting his shoes on. "So how many people did you invite?" she asked finding her shoes amusing. "Just a couple; Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, Rei" he paused noticing as she looked up at him "and Mana". "MANA!" Asuka screamed "why the hell did you invite her?" "Well she overheard me telling Kensuke and asked if she could come" he said sweat dropping. "And you didn't say no why?" she asked angrily. "Well Asuka you know the relationship me and no have" he said laughing at his own joke "we don't go well together". "Well Shinji you know the relationship my foot and your ass have" she said kicking him "we go great together". "Ow Asuka! What the hell why did you do tha..."

Outside of Shinji's room in the kitchen Gendo smirked, "Yui" he said. "Yes dear" she asked already wearing a white lab coat. "Let's get going. I think Asuka has everything under control" he said coolly. "So when do you think those two are going to hook up?" she asked. "Five thousand yen that by next week Asuka won't mind seeing him naked" Gendo said. "I don't think she minds now" Yui countered "So I guess you owe me five thousand yen!" "Hmm how much did that new outfit of yours cost again?" he asked. "Hey that outfit was for you not me" she said closing the door behind her.

As Shinji and Asuka Walked to Shinji's car Asuka asked "How did you trick your parents into buying you a car again?" "My dad told me that if I got an 85 or higher on my next physics test he would buy me anything I want" he laughed, "he thought I wanted the new Game-station 9000! You should have seen his face when I said I wanted a car! Ha-ha Priceless". "You're so lucky Shinji, I want a car" Asuka said. "Why, You know I'll give you a ride anytime anywhere" he paused "heck not only do you have a car but a personal chafer!" "That's not the point Shinji" she said. "Hey Asuka catch" he said tossing his keys to her. She looked at him quizzically (?). "Hey you're the one that helped me study for the test" he smiled and got into the white cars' passenger side, "this car is as much mine as it is yours...just don't crash". "Hey what does that mean?" she said as she buckled her seatbelt. "Nothing, nothing, come on lets go" he said doing the same. "Here we go" Asuka said shifting to first gear.

"Ah!" Shinji said getting out of the car, "Asuka yellow means start slowing down! Not Speed up!" "Oh come on Shinji live a little" she said tossing the keys back to him. "Yeah says the girl who nearly killed me!" he said as he pocketed the keys. "Ha ha if anything the other guy would have died, we would just be horribly injured." Asuka said matter-o-faclty. "Umm" he stammered "that's not good Asuka... that's bad very bad!" "Whatever, joke, idiot" she said. "Not funny!" he replied. "Come on let's get started it's already nine and we still have to decorate the apartment! Come on baka!" she said dragging him into the large store. "Ok Shinji I'll go get the decorations while you go for the snacks and the drinks" Asuka stated already heading for the other side of the store. "Asuka wait! What should I get?" he questioned. "You know the usual chips, dip, sodas, candy..." Asuka kept talking but Shinji ignored the rest. "Chips, candy and soda? What are we twelve?" he sighed "Oh well Asuka gets what Asuka wants". As he headed for the isle containing the soda and chips he saw a familiar face with short dark brown hair. "Mana" Shinji stated grabbing the attention of the younger teen "What are you doing here?" "Oh hello Shinji" she said smiling and going in for a hug, "Just came to get some stuff for the party today, and you?" she said hugging him too tightly for Shinji's comfort. He cared for the young girl, but he cared for Asuka even more, and knowing how Asuka would react if she saw them like that he quickly made some space between them. "Oh same here, how did you get here?" he said, "Don't you live on the other side of town?" "Yes well" she stammered "You see, I wanted to get to the party early and help out...since I kind of forced you to invite me". "Mana you didn't force me" he said sweat dropping a little, "Just sort of... umm… yeah I got nothing, but its ok Mana don't worry I'm sure no one will mind". "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you Shinji!" she squealed, "What time do you want me to be there to help you?" "Oh that's ok Mana" he said while shaking his hands from side to side "Asuka is helping me". "Oh" she said looking down, "ok then". 'Damn it' Shinji thought 'Now she thinks you're an asshole. Think Shinji think'. "Umm your welcomed to help us if you'd like" Shinji stated. "Really?" Mana's face lit up, "You mean it?" "Yeah, I'm sure Asuka would appreciate the help" he said "Need a ride?" "Oh I don't want to be a bother" she said. "It's ok" getting the soda he wanted Shinji went to go collect the rest of the items he needed, followed closely by Mana.

(Ok...this is just a little part of what i am working on right now...I would appreciate a little feedback...to see if I am doing well or If I should learn to write better before I write something like this...)


End file.
